


Prompt: Love Story

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel won't shut up and let Sam sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Love Story

Sam pushed his head into his pillow trying to block out the singing. “See you make your way up to the crowd.” Gabriel sang a smirk gracing his lips. “Sam, shut up your boyfriend.” Dean groaned from his bed. “It’s too early for this shit.” Sam buried his head under the pillow. “And your Deany said stay away from Romeo.” Gabriel poked Sam while singing the chorus. “Baby just say yes.”

Sam growled and threw the pillow off his head and glared at Gabriel. Gabriel smirked but kept singing while staring into Sam’s eyes. “And I said Romeo save me, I’ve been feeling so alone; I keep waiting for you but you never come.” Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s a love story, baby just say yes?” Gabriel smiled sincerely at Sam. “What do you say Sammy? Sam gave him an annoyed look and threw his pillow at the archangel. “No, now let  me and Dean sleep.” 


End file.
